1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel baggage system for a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bags known as “tank bags” have been used with motorcycles, and are often magnetically mounted onto the body of the motorcycle. However, improperly mounted tank bags may damage the paint on the motorcycle. Other bags known as “saddle bags” have also been used with motorcycles. Saddle bags are typically affixed behind a motorcycle seat and are draped on either side of the motorcycle. However, saddle bags may damage the seat to which it is affixed. The storage capacities of these bags are also minimal because of their limited size.